lotuschampionshipfandomcom-20200213-history
ZZZ55666Mugen
ZZZ55666Mugen, also known as Mugen, Noob or weeb, is a Norwegian Roblox-rFactor-real life racing/karting driver, but has raced under Scotland and Ireland at times. Lotus Championship career Season 1 Mugen started the Lotus Championship in Season 1, and had an uneventful year, but with all info lost, no one knows the results other than that he got 2nd in High Speed Brick. And that he won in vyborg he finished 3rd in the championship. Season 2 Season 2 of the Lotus Championship was a much better season for the Norwegian, as he got an amazing number of wins, just holding off Englishman Lotus128(Andrew Donaldson) from the title by 9 points. Season 3 Season 3 was not as successful, as he just lost the title by 11 points going into final round at Fuji caused by a shoulder injury. But with a triple at Leinster Park showed that he had the pace, but not the time. Season 4 Season 4 was another dissapointment for the quick Norwegian, as he failed to challenge for the championship and eventually Lotus won the championship with 3 races left, but on the final round in Leinster took the win and with it 2nd place in the championship after a close battle with Spaniard elfernandez and samstimo for 2nd place. Season 5 Season 5 was his least successful season, with only 3rd in the championship. The championship is still going, with Mugen still to get his first win of the season, but he has his chance at Vyborg with the FAosta cars. R-OWS career Season 2 Season 2 was Mugen's debut season in R-OWS and his 2nd race at F1 2010 by Jamesmouse resulted in 2nd place, after some confusion with results. It was him and kloklicht1 who were battling for the championship. His first win was not until the URR Indycar sprint race, and only got 2 wins in the season. He would end up with a record 206 points to take the championship after a recount was requested after the final race of the season. Karting Mugen is mostly known for his real life karting, which has clashed with his Roblox races sometimes. His trademark number is 55, which he has used for 4 years. He drives a Dino 294 GP chassis in Norway and has had one international race in Lonato at the well known go kart track there. His best result is a win on his first race, at Husemoen outside of Kinsarvik. He is become death moving into formula cars starting in the Norwegian and Swedish based racing series Formula Basic, where he will either use no. 58, but he's a massive dingus. Personal life Mugen has followed F1 from some time, and has watched F1 from 2004, but has had to avoid watching most races due to him concentrating on his karting before 2010. He is a massive dingus, but he supports Team Lotus, Lotus Renault GP and Sauber mostly. He also is a total twat that can't actually drive for shit and has retired due to 'noob'.Category:Champions